Cant Spell Love Without Evil
by naoutakun
Summary: BillyXMandy my try at the romance of these two rated M for possible Lemon, Launguage, and adult situations Please R&R, Flames accepted


Hello this is my first stab at a BillyxMandy story, it may seem weird but I think that there is something there between the two, plus I'm just a fan who writes what he wants to see, flames are appreciated as well as positive reviews, so go nuts. Well gotta get this over with I don't own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, that right belongs to Maxwell Atoms and Cartoon Network, I just own the idea of the story, and if you didn't catch the story rating, its m for possible lemon later on which I would like someone to tell me the limit on so I don't have my story pulled, language, adult situations, and poo flinging. Ok last note the characters Billy and Mandy are both 16,

(Mandy) "Would you shut up and get on with the story already you're boring me"

Me- Sorry MMMandy but I could get sued if I don't say I don't own you that Mr. Atoms does

Mandy- (smack) no one owns me you dolt so just get on with it.

Me- ok here goes

Endsville, a town of absolute randomness, alien attacks, and demons from the bowls of the underworld spurring up destruction and mayhem on a weekly basis. What might you ask could cause such horror and craziness, well to your surprise it is all the work of two children by the names of Billy and Mandy. Billy is the utter personification of un idiot, a down right fool, whose crude logic such as believing that the square root of pie is blueberries and monkey butts has almost brought the annihilation of the human race. His brain was the size of a germ but is heart was filled with child like wonder of the world about him.

Then there is Mandy, at first glance all you see is a girl in a pink dress with a cute flower on it, but only at first glance, she is the incarnation of evil, some even say she is not human, with a scowl that could render death himself to a quivering mass, she finds all things pretty and nice a scourge on this world for her to squash and bend to her impenetrable will.

But it is who these children are that can cause such mayhem, but what it is that they both posses and that is the power to control Death himself. All the powers of the demonic plan-.

"Alright narrator, they know who we are and what we do if they didn't why would they be reading this story?"

"Duh yeah hey Mandy who are we's talkin to anyway"

"Ugh who writes this crap anyway?"

"Don't be askin me mon I didn't even get a cool introduction, im gonna go talk to me agent about this"

Fine, geeze you try and build up a dramatic entrance and what you get poop I tells ya POOP!!!!

(Ok now the story starts)

Winter had come to Endsville though the sky had yet to give the first snowfall the trees were all bared to the world. Inside Billy's house he and Mandy sat on the couch watching TV for lack of the chance to do anything else. Mandy being 16 now hadn't changed much over the years, besides her growing the way nature intended, filling her out to an hourglass form and shaping her into quite an attractive looking girl, but other then that her personality and trademark scowl remained plastered on her face as well as her favored pink dress that came just above her ankles. Billy was really the same, same idiot, same cloths same insanely large bulbous nose and red hat atop his slightly longer orange tuft of hair.

"Hey Billy get your mom to make us some hot chocolate and brownies, and tell her if they are burnt even a little she will be remaking them" she said flicking through the channels for something to satiate her need for violence, finally settling in a monster truck rally event. Billy stood up and shouted.

"OK Mandy Hey MOM!!!!"

"Yes Billy" his mom said in a sing song voice from the kitchen, her eye twitching.

"Mandy says she wants hot chocolate and brownies and if you mess it up she s gonna get all smooshyness on you, like when I smoosh the spiders in the bathroom and they go SPLAT Duhheeheehee" he laughed and stuck his finger up his nose digging for god only knows what.

Mandy looked over at her long time companion, although with Billy 10 minutes could seem like an eternity of non-sensical gibberish that could drive a priest to suicide, she wondered as she had many a time why she continually allowed him to follow her around. Usually he would get into some form of dire peril that she and Grim would have to rescue him from, never learning from his mistakes, and just continue on with that stupid grin on his face. By now she simply chalked it up to habit of having him around, not that she needed anyone besides slaves to do her chores, that Grim couldn't take on and what have you, which she made him do on a daily basis.

"Hey Mandy guess what" he snickered

"Like I don't know where this is going, but what?"

"Chicken butt"

"(Smack) don't be an idiot if that's at all possible for you"

And that was there relationship, Billy would do or say something stupid and Mandy would unleash physical pain on his person though it never really helped. Billy just laughed at it like he always had.

"Like a gentle breeze… only with pain hehehe"

The Grim Reaper walked around the corner wearing his trademark black cloak and holding his scythe giving a bone chilling laugh.

"Do you have to do that every time you come into a room bone head?" Mandy asked.

"Of course, it adds dramatic effect, besides I've got a bone to pick with Billy"

"HEY GRIMMM, where did you come from?"

"From clean 'in your bathroom you little devil child, how many times do I have to tell ya not to unclog your toilet with me scythe"

"But last time I left a doodie in there it stank up the place real bad and not the good kind of stink like pie, hee hee I said doodie"

"Im still perplexed on how he managed to get through to high school, the boy can't even tie his own shoes"

"Ehh must've been some glitch in the computer system" Mandy said.

In truth Mandy had gone to principal Goodvibes and threatened him with her anger if he didn't let Billy through all those grades. She kept that information to herself, her reasoning being that people might believe that she had a soft spot for Billy and also to push her will on to another living being which gave her great pleasure.

"What are you kids doin growin the back of ya heads to de couch, your teenagers for cryin out loud, dere must be somthin other den wastin away in front of the television for you two ta do"

"Well Grim we could play kick your whiny skull around until you shut up and stop complaining"

"Duh he yeah last times we played that you gots your head stuck in the tree and a squirrel put nuts in your eye holes"

"Don't remind me mon took me a week to stop coughin up nuts and"

"Alright the next person to mention nuts is going to get a heavy dose of my fist"

Mandy waited for a moment in silence "………Nuts tee hee…."

That had done it; Mandy reared back and let her fist connect with Billy's nose, knocking him off the couch. Billy laughed and rubbed his nose a bit before returning to his usual spot on the sofa. He loved this game he and Mandy always played, it was fun. Mandy was his bestest friend in the whole world, even though she was mean most of the time to him or hitting him he couldn't think of anyone he would rather be around.

After that Mandy decided that she had had enough of Billy's idiocy for one day, so she got up to head out the door, but something grabbed her wrist, something that was about to feel her wrath.

"Hey Mandy where ya goin, doncha wanna eat those delicious brownies with Grim and me huh" he said through puppy dog eyes. He didn't know why he wanted her to stay with him; she lived next door, but still.

"Billy what was the rule about touching me that we've discussed" her teeth grinding her teeth her fist already clenched to deliver another haymaker.

"That I shouldn't do it because you'll" Punch "ehh do that's"

"That's right Billy try to remember next time or I won't be so nice, Grim come on you've gotta date with some cleaning supplies back at my house so move your bony butt"

"You're tryin to work me to a second death child, although it would almost be worth ridding me self of you two"

"Less talk more walk Grim"

Billy waved goodbye, and he was sad for a moment until his mom came into the room with a tray of brownies and hot chocolate.

"Billy where's Mandy I spent 2 hours making these"

"They left" he said walking over and swallowing the tray whole. Gladys felt her whole body go into convulsions.

"But I spent so much time making these things perfectly for her and she didn't have one bite that's…… ok… just going to do the dishes... yes dishes"

Well thats chapter one tell meh whatch thinkahhh


End file.
